Specimen 8
Appearance Specimen 8 appears as a deer-like entity entirely comprised of a black cloak and skeletal remains. His head has many antlers, which protrude out in various directions, but are symmetrical to the opposite side. His eyes glow a bright white with no sign of any pupils or irises; this light changes in brightness based on mood. There are fangs which appear from his upper jaw that slide out over the lower jaw and show when the mouth is closed. Over time, the muscle and skin regenerated over this area, showing brown fur and a pink interior to his maw. He also has ears in this form. Under the cloak, a spinal cord that runs from the neck down to the pelvic bone can be seen, but only a full rib cage attached to it; the spinal cord simply ends at the bottom and is not attached to anything further. Over time, skeletal arms and human-like skeletal hands regenerated as well and are kept hidden inside of his cloak when not in use. No other bodily parts seem to regenerate. While only those parts are seen, the rest of his body is there, but only in spirit, leaving it to be felt in cold temperature at all times; in times where his strength is higher, he can make it felt in a more solid form instead of only temperature. This causes him to seem like he is floating when instead, he is walking. His height seems to vary as he feeds, gaining height as he does so, but he does not seem to be able to gain any permanent height after fifty feet. No other regeneration occurs to his body with feeding unless what body parts he does have, become damaged or are broken off. Personality Specimen 8 seems to be fairly docile towards most people, but also seems detached from them. He seems to exhibit a calm demeanor in most situations, not afraid of much or very easily upset. Those who have done things to assist him in his life by whatever means are usually shown a bit more attention, though he seems capable of making a good judgement within a relatively short time frame of meeting them. While polite and generally kind, he's quite dark and mysterious as well. Love and Romance Specimen 8 shows more emotion once romantically interested, opening up to tell his story of woe and even a more confident side. He shows a dark, but romantic side where he's not afraid to try anything, but is usually dominant in the relationship while maintaining a respectful and sweet demeanor. Due to being a wendigo, he may nibble on their ear or neck affectionately and quite often, but will not draw blood or tear the flesh. Also due to being a wendigo, he finds himself cold and even freezing easily and therefore likes to pull his loved ones close for warmth; via into his cape for a close hug or simply cuddling somewhere. He has a tendency to call his loved ones "my dear boy" or "my dear girl"; whether this is because he was once a feral deer and/or due to being a father, is unknown. He seems to appreciate affection tremendously as he does not get much from others due to his scary appearance. Relationships #Skully #Possessed Deer #Isis #Specimen 2 #Specimen 4 #Specimen 5 #Specimen 6 #Specimen 11 #Specimen 13 #Spooky #Cat